memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual
A Publication of the Star Fleet Surgeon General. WARNING: The Surgeon General's medical reference manual is intended as a basic source of medical information for starship crewmembers, and is not an alternative to treatment by a physician. First aid procedures should be used with caution, and only by trained personnel. Summary Hippocratic Oath The first thing any physician should know is the Hippocratic Oath, created by Hippocrates (460-370 B.C.) cited as the "Father of Terran Medicine." Introduction An essay on the "Historical Trends in Medicine" by John Gill, Ph.D. explains about how surgeons have been on ships created by humans since they first ships were built. And that how those surgeons have written books on "naval medical practices," such as the first such one on Earth: "The Surgeon's Mate" by John Woodall in 1617 or "The Starship's Medical Chest and First Aid in Space" published in 2105. Historical A timeline of important medical discoveries, failures, and plagues that have affected various important planets, starting with the Great Plague ("skagh maug") on Vulcan that killed thousands, and continuing through to the present "Federation Era." The timeline ends c. 2260. :Various dates and historic information is of course later contradicted, by both reality and future ''Star Trek series'. One example is that the founding date of the United Federation of Planets is listed as in 2125, instead of 2161.'' Medical A "Periodic table of the Elements (Fifth Interstellar Geophysical conference standard)" lists the elements, 1 (Hydrogen) to 129 (Tricobalt), and 139 (Kironide) and 140 (Corbomite). :Interestingly, Kirk seemed to imply that Corbomite was a fictional material he made up - but it is listed as being discovered in 2262 at Starbase 27. Followed by a list of all the elements, their symbol, atomic weight (by mass number of most stable isotope), atomic weight, place of discovery, and date of discovery. (If humans discovered it prior to first contact, that place and date is given.) All dates are by Earth calendar, unless specially marked using the Vulcan calendar. *Radiation Drugs Diseases Life Sciences *Vulcan Physiology Humanoid Anatomy *Andorian *Gorn *Human *Klingon *Tellarite *Vulcan ;Brain Development : ... ;Cranial Development : ... ;Heart Development : ... *Cell structure *Humanoid Psychology Intelligent Aliens *Carbon-Cycle Life Form - Excalbia (Excalbia hominidae) *Horta - Janus VI (Janus hominidae) *Medusan - Xi Hydrae V *Orthinoid Alien - Pyris VII (Vita xenos) *Tholian - Tholia Parasites *Denebian slime devil - Deneb IV (Denebia carnivora) *Flying parasite - Large Magnetic Cloud? - "Blastoneuron" *Regulan bloodworm - Regulus II (Regulani vermis) *Tribble - Iota Geminorum IV (Polygreminus grex) Plants *'Beauregard' (Weeper) - Zeti Reticuli A (Terrestrius manus) *Borgia plant - M113 *Mako root plant - Neural *Pod plant - Gamma Trianguli VI *Spore plant - Omicron Ceti III ---- *Psionics *Chiropractic First Aid *Artificial Ventilation *Carry Techniques **Three-man lift **Chair carry **Four-handed seat **Two-handed seat **Pulling the victim **Lifting & supporting the victim *Classification of Burns *Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation (C.P.R.) *Dislocation of the Superior Cortex *Mouth-to-mouth Resuscitation *Foreign Body Obstruction of the Airway *Mugato Bite *Opening the Mouth *Vulcan Cardiac Arrest Equipment *Medical tricorder *Medikit *Medipouch *Sickbay Diagnostic Scanner *Spray Hypo Background : "The Nagus."]] *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' used several of the images from the "Intelligent Aliens" and "Parasites" chapter on an LCARS graphic in the back of the school room, making the internal physiology shown in the book at least partially canon. These included the Denebian slime devils, Regulan bloodworms, Tribbles, Excalbians, the Horta, Neural parasites and Korob's and Sylvia's species. *This is not the first example of Star Trek using the non-canon (and sometimes, not even authorized) reference books in the television series': Some of the early Star Trek movies used images from the Star Fleet Technical Manual by Franz Joseph. Also, the RPG reference book "Among the Clans" was used by the writing staff of Star Trek: Enterprise when creating the ushaan, as well as making Andoria a frozen planet. *Other publications have utilized images from the book as well (although by then they technically had been made canon by DS9.) Star Trek: The Magazine featured several animal species in an issue, and included the internal anatomy of the Tribble. Star Trek: The Starfleet Survival Guide features a diagram of the Denebian slime devil that first appeared in this book. Category:Reference books